Halo Fact Sheet
by Sky Cobra
Summary: A fact sheet that some future Halo stories will be based on, along with a sample of my writing.
1. Equipment and Organizations

AN: Nothing more than a fact sheet.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, be it Halo or anything

* * *

><p>Organizations and Equipment for the UNSC:<p>

Military:

UNSC Joint Strike Force: the Joint Strike Force is known for their integration of Space, air and, ground combat capabilities. Epitomizing the saying, high speed, low drag, these elite soldiers excel in precision firepower and can rapidly deploy anywhere in the UNSC colonies. Moreover, their stealth technology and the accuracy of their weapons are second-to-none. All JSF soldiers come from every branch of the U.N.S.C. military, as well as numerous intelligence agencies, and even private organizations. Among the organizations the JSF recruits from is Marine Force Recon, the ODST's, the Army Rangers, the Green Berets, and even from the Third Echelon which is a top secret division within ONI, Third Echelon is called upon when standard intelligence gathering is no longer attainable; sending in highly trained field operatives codenamed Splinter Cells which in some cases are better than Spartans in certain situations.

Leader: Jack Mitchell (descendant of Scott Mitchell)

Status: Active

Active Personnel: 900,000

Motto: _High Speed, Low Drag_

Ghosts: are the elite riflemen of the United Nations Space Command Joint Strike Force. Recruited from all branches of service, individual Ghosts may transfer from a variety of units including, but not limited to, Army Rangers, Delta Force, ODST's, Army Special Forces (Green Berets), and Marine Force Recon teams. They are highly skilled in robotics and in later year's active camouflage. They are also highly skilled at anti-terrorism and are also used in black ops. Also, because of their lighter equipment load outs and precision weapons, they pose a threat to any enemy of the UNSC.

Pioneers: These engineers's are equipped with exoskeleton suits and advanced body armor technologies to complete battlefield tasks such as laying minefields and destroying hostile vehicles. Main weapons of choice are the M250SAW and M90 shotgun

M2A10 Bear: a descendant of the legendary M1A5 Schwarzkopf tank. Created at Taylor industries in the former United States at a unit cost of about 400 million UN credits,The UNSC likes to refer to the M2A10 as the Orion Arm's premier mounted combat system (MBT), and it's easy to see why. This MBT is the pride of the JSF and can endure massive punishment while dealing out the same. Its 120mm smoothbore cannon is capable of blasting apart enemy fortifications, while its advanced fire control system gives it unsurpassed accuracy. Overall it is a fierce machine of war capable for dominating an ever changing battle field.

M120A3 Fastback: Upon first inspection, the M120 Fastback looks like little more than an updated version of infantry fighting vehicle designs used at the close of the 20th and 21st Centuries. However, it represents a huge leap forward in IFV design. It is capable of engaging both ground and airborne targets and can quickly provide transport for a full squad of riflemen or engineers. Faster, more fuel-efficient, deadlier, and tougher than its predecessors, the Fastback incorporates many features pioneered by the UNSC Future Combat Systems program. The M120 is a modular design, so it can quickly be upgraded to suit different mission parameters. Its chain gun can be replaced by an upgraded Anti-Aircraft Rail Gun. Hornet IIIA missiles which can be attached to the vehicle's hull for added anti-armor capability. UNSC commanders will quickly find the Fastback to be an effective and versatile addition to their battalion; their only complaint will be that it cannot be modified for amphibious operations. It sports a 30mm chain gun (or AA rail gun), co-axial 7.64mm MG and carries a crew of 3.

V-45 Gashhawk: the V-45 Gashawk is utilized to deliver infantry to the frontlines. They may be modified for extended useage and deploy troops behind the frontlines for various operations. This support vehicle is exclusively Army as it can be deployed in most atmospheric conditions, but has very little capability in orbit or space. It could carry up to 20 UNSC Army personnel and was manned by 2 crew (A pilot and co-pilot).

VS-45: VTOL designed for both atmospheric and orbital insertion, it could carry 20 UNSC marines or 2 M2A10 battle tanks, while not as durable as the Pelican it is more cost effective and easy to be made in large quantities.

* * *

><p>Equipment and Organizations for I.S.A.F. ( Independent State Allied Forces)<p>

Independent State Allied Forces: Formed in the midst of the Human-Covenant War, this federation of 18 outer colonies was originally founded as a mutual defense organization in case the Covenant ever attacked. Mainly Citizens of Russian and Slavic decent, the main launguage everyone speaks is Russian. It has a strained relaitonship with the UNSC including a conflict that resulted in the loss of one of I.S.A.F.'s top ranking colonels.

Civilian Population: 15 billion

Number of colonies: 18

Military:

Spetsnaz Guard Brigade: Soldier for soldier, no force in the Orion Arm can match the Spetsnaz Guard Brigades in terms of raw, brute force. Hardened veterans of I.S.A.F.'s many regional conflicts, these troopers are a highly effective, determined, and deadly force. The Spetsnaz tend to focus on heavy weapons and heavy armor, and often ingeniously modify standard-issue equipment to suit their needs, resulting in vehicles bristling with bolted-on weaponry the original designer never dreamed of including.

Leader: Sergei Izotov

Status: Active

Motto: _Any Mission, Any Time, Any Place._

Units:

Wolves (Rifle men): It is without a doubt that the I.S.A.F. Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Wolves believe it is better to be feared than to be loved. They are known for their toughness, brutality, and ruthlessness in combat. This has led to many critics who say that the Wolves are little more than sociopaths and thugs who enjoy killing. However, this criticism is both unfair and untrue. The men and women who make up this group have just seen so much conflict and war that what is considered inhuman to others no longer fazes them. Also, considering them just "thugs" would be a fatal mistake as they are among the most skilled and experienced soldiers in the Orion Arm. I.S.A.F. decided to stay with what works. The AEK-91 and its variants are still in use in 2591, despite being a design that was created in the early 21st century. A number of improvements have been made upon its 5.45mm ammunition, but the rifle itself is essentially unchanged. The only difference is that now arrays of attachments are easily installed on the weapon and the muzzle brake has been improved. Snipers in the Wolves are armed with the OSV-120 sniper rifle. This is the newest and most advanced rifle in the SGB arsenal. When evaluating weapons for SGB use no existing designs met its requirements for a high-caliber sniper rifle. This led to the development of the OSV-120 in 2565. The design was finalized in 2570. Since then the weapon has gained a reputation for reliability and accuracy. The Spetsnaz seem to have a idea of having female snipers because all snipers for the Wolves seem to be female. SGB armor is worn on the inside of the uniform rather than the outside. The armor itself is heavy and can be both uncomfortable and difficult to move around in. It also gives SGB soldiers a large, bulky look. This, combined with the tenacity and determination of your average Wolves soldier, can make an SGB charge a very fearsome sight

Bears (engineers): Their weaponry and equipment may be a bit older, but Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Bears don't let this hinder them. Bears are every bit as experienced as their rifleman brothers in arms. SGB engineers are quick to adapt to any situation at hand. SGB Bears have an assortment of explosive and support weapons in their arsenal. One especially terrifying weapon deployed by these units is the RP-Z3, a rocket-propelled projectile launcher which is loaded with a warhead that contains numerous incendiary pellets. The SGB can also deploy anti-tank hand grenades and poison gas for clearing buildings. For anti-armor use, the unit uses shoulder-launched Mini-Kornet-K HEAT missiles. These units can even deploy the AHM-500 an anti-gunship landmine. This system can fill the sky with nearly 30kg of explosive bomblets when its sensors detect an enemy unit flying overhead. All the equipment used by the Bears is battle-proven. It may not look pretty, but it gets the job done. The same can be said for the Bears themselves. Their uniform requirements are not as strict and they often customize their own gear.

BTR-112: The dual 57mm auto cannons used by the BTR-112 Cockroach are anything but new. 57mm guns have been used for anti-aircraft purposes as far back as the 1950's. Pervious vehicles equipped with these cannons were found to be unsatisfactory for AA applications due to their slow rate of fire and poor fire control systems. Not the BTR-112. Its modernized 57mm auto cannons are "married" to a state-of-the-art fire control computer and are deadly accurate against low-flying airborne threats. 88mm rockets launchers can also attached to the BTR-112 for added firepower. Despite its large guns and huge collection of onboard electronics, the BTR-112 can still comfortably carry a full squad of SGB. It also sported a 125mm smooth bore gun.

T-120 Goliath: The Goliath is a true beast on the battlefield. Its 152mm smoothbore gun is massive and powerful and its armor is one of the toughest in the world. When the T-120 lumbers onto the battlefield it enjoys a level of dominance unheard of since the Panzer IV tanks of World War II. The T-120 can even be fitted with anti-aircraft guns, allowing it to engage nearly any kind of enemy unit it encounters. If there's one thing that ISAF's excelled at, it's making tough armored vehicles. In terms of raw firepower and armor, no other tank in the galaxy matches the T-120. Its massive 152mm smoothbore gun is of a completely new design and dwarfs those of all other tanks. The range and full capabilities of the Goliath's main gun are a tightly kept secret. Standard T-120s are already incredibly lethal, but the SGB has continued to upgrade and modify these behemoths. One popular upgrade is to fit the Goliath with two 27mm anti-aircraft guns, one attached to each side of the turret. The Goliath can also be upgraded with a mine plow that enables it to carve channels through minefields.

Mi-80 Vampire: The Vampire is the largest thrust vectoring military transport in use. Based on a design that first appeared in the early 2500's, this new version is able to carry more than double the weight of its predecessor the Albatross and is used by the SGB to deliver heavy equipment, troops and armor to hot zones over long distances.

* * *

><p>Covenant Seperatists:<p>

Covenant Seperatists: Formed towards the end of the Human-Covenant War when the Sangheili learned of the Prophet's lies and decit, Hunters, Jackals, and Grunts soon followed whilst the Yanme'e remained neutral and the Jiralhanae remained stead fast loyal to the Covenant. After the great Schism that lasted for 15 years the Covenant Seperatists were victorious as the Jrilhanae surrendered and the Covenant Destroyed.

Federation of Allied Species: The evolution of the Covenant Seperatists, The Federation of Allied Species is the most recent superpower in the Orion Arm, founded in 2588 to consolidate political and economic power of its member races. a political and military power house it could go toe to toe with either the UNSC or ISAF. The number of stars on their new flag is fixed at 7 each representing a race within the Federation with a blue background. What caused them to be left so alienated from their stongly tied allience with the UNSC is unclear.

Military:

The Enforcer Corps Commandos: includes members that come from many elite special operations groups throughout the federation. This variety is considered an advantage by Federation commanders. Commando units are encouraged to stick with the tactics and doctrines of their original units rather than conform to one universal rule set. This means one group of Enforcer Corps Commandos may behave and function in a manner that is radically different from another. Federation commanders feel that this will help keep their enemies off balance and allow for more specialized deployments. All Enforcer Corps battalions excel in urban and counter-terror operations. Members of the Enforcer Corps Commandos pride themselves on their professionalism and hold themselves up to a very high standard. In a sense, they are the perfect modern-day embodiment of the medieval Knight, chivalrous, brave, and steadfast in their beliefs. However, this should not be mistaken for softness. Enforcer Corps Commandos are capable of carrying out their orders with chilling efficiency and are not afraid to make sacrifices for the _"greater good"_.

Sangheili Special Operations Division: Highly trained and skilled Special Operations forces that excel in stealth, and assasination; although it is mainly made up of Sangeili other Federation Species are also present having passed a physical and psychological test that is extremely brutal with a 80% wash out rate. Those that survive become part of one of the most skilled forces in the Orion Arm cpable of being anypalce and anywhere.


	2. Sample: To capture a Colonel

AN: Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Sample: To Capture a Colonel

* * *

><p>"He's coming around! Everybody get-" Team Sergeant Jacob Forge never finished his sentence, The T-120 tank on the opposite end of the intersection finished it for him. Forge slammed onto his gut, causing him to slide across the rain slick pavement as the Office building nearby exploded with a thunderous boom. Shards of glass, concrete, and mangled metal arced into the warm night and fell in on the blackened remains of Warthogs and a pair of M120 Fastback IFV's, behind which Forge and his team had taken cover. A black plume of smoke backlit by the fire bloomed across the inter-section, driven by wind thick with the stench of cordite.<p>

With a sudden lurch the 60 ton tank rumbled closer, its 152mm smoothbore main gun swiveling menacingly, tracks grinding over the bodies of a rifle squad- the tanks first victims-who'd been hit as they'd dismounted from one of the Fastbacks. Forge wiped sweat from his eyes, cleared his throat, and spoke into the tiny voice-activated boom mike at his lips "Victor six, this is Vortex, over?" his voice had cracked. _Calm down. _They just had to get the fuck out of here. That was it.

But now their exfiltration had gone. No bird to swoop in, land, and whisk them to saftey. No nothing.

And the tank was not operating alone; the rest of the platoon had to be nearby, with dismounted forces from several I.S.A.F. BTR-112 IFV's parked outside the gate. " Victor Six, this is Vortex over." where was the rest of his twelve man team thought Forge to himself, they'd been right behind him, and the Captain had been holding up in a doorway of a nearby building, which was now empty. Forge bolted to his feet, darted back to behind the still burning hulk of an SUV.

He heard and saw movement down the alleyway, he raised his pistol about to fire-When he realized the men down the alley were freindlies, his team, easy to mistake because of their I.S.A.F. uniforms.

Weapons Sergeant Zack davis had already shouldered the AT5CQ 127mm Anti-Tank Missile Launcher they had recovered from one of the dead infantrymen and was moving toward the street, about to get a bead on that tank.

Forge rushed towards Zack; never breaking cover, he said in perfect Russian "Don't miss."

Zack answered in English "right. But forget the Russian Jacob. Our cover's been seriously blown."

Forge and his team were ODST's wearing enemy uniforms, they'd be considered spies. They wouldn't be taken prisoner, and there'd most certainly be no hope for diplomatic release. Hurrying father along the wall, Forge found the detachment commander, Captain James Gerard. Next to him was the assistant detachment commander, Chief Warrant Officer 3 Douglas Barnes, speaking softly, Gerard working his index finger over his pocket tac pad. Next to them were the team's two commo guys, and father back were the 2 engineers and assistant Weapons Sergeant MA5k's drawn as they covered the end of the alley. One of the medics was positioned near the side.

Somewhere in the distance voices lifted. The I.S.A.F. dismounted forces were drawing closer, and it had started to rain getting heavier and promising a down pour. " Hey, Forge," grunted the Captain " Heard you calling but I was on the Shadowfire with higher."

"Bad news?'' asked Forge with a small smile.

Barnes, a round-faced man with more than 20 of service smiled broadly " We have to fall back another half klick back to the space port. Our friends across the street have pushed too far forward, and our bird can't get in here."

"Couldn't be easy huh?" growled Forge.

"Jacob, were an ODST strike team in the middle of the a hostile city. Were at war. Damn, If you wanted easy, you should've joined the-"

"My cousins in the Navy," said Forge glaring at Barnes.

"I was going to say the circus." shot back Barnes.

"We got one right here. What the hell happened? They were waiting for us."

Gerard and Barnes just shrugged.

Forge swore under his breath. "Let's move," As Sergeant was responsible fighting men during combat situations. But at that moment he was about to give one order _Run!_

He called the others out of the alley, just as Zack announced his missile was locked. Eye pressed tightly against the command launch unit's night vision sight. A heart beat later he fired. The missile ripped away with a terrific _whoosh _while a massive chure of fire extended from the launchers tail. Like a star in the night, the missile streaked into the dark mantle of clouds, even as Zack ditched the launcher and scrambled to his feet; the projectile abruptly changed course. Coming straight down in top-attack mode, it struck the tanks turret with a powerful explosion that shattered neaby windows and in turn, tore into the ammo compartment causing several more explosions.

As more tongues of fire rose from the dead tank, Forge signaled to the others on down the avenue, then stole a glance at his wrist mounted GPS. The Captain had already programmed their destination. All they had to do was leap over the debris and bodies, connect the dots, and they'd be home.

If you wanted easy.

The 2 medics Patterson and Erik were in charge of keeping the "package" in good shape, said package being one Colonel Doletskaya a Special Forces colonel who worked for the Main Intelligence Directorate. According to intel intercepted by the Covenant Separatists, Doletskaya worked for the big man himself, General Sergie Izotov the director of the MID (Military Intelligence Directorate). The two were planning an operation with mention of the Epsilon Indi System, the Federation Enforcer corps had tipped off the UNSC who sent a team of ODST's to go into isolation until the opportunity arose to capture the good colonel. Weeks of planning had resulted in a clean snatch of Doletskaya. Moreover the team had done a fine job of wrapping up their package.

They had bound his wrists, taped his mouth, and placed a standard issue ballistic assault helmet with full visor on his head. What he had in it could prove extremely useful. They also had fitted him with a Dragon Skin armored vest composed of silver dollar-shaped pieces of silicon carbide ceramic, the pieces overlapped like fish scales to help dissipate a bullet's kinetic energy. Overall the Colonel was far more protected than any member of the team and of course he was worth more to the UNSC high command then the ODST's were.

Assault rifle fire erupted behind them, rounds just burrowing into a wall just a meter behind Forge; He wanted to scream for the others to move faster but that incoming was more than enough motivation.

They charged forward, Barnes and Gerard in the lead, the medics and Doletskaya right behind them, and Forge and his squad pulled up the rear. Forge raced to the next corner, dogged behind a wall then rolled back and opened fire as Zack arrived to add more suppressing fire. Six I.S.A.F. troops were hustling across the road about a block away, muzzles flashing as they let loose another Salvo. Forge and Zack fired a few more rounds that sent them into crouching positions; then Forge urged Zach back and the Sergeant nodded and took off. Just then the wind picked up and the rain finally came, hard and heavy, in time with Forge's pulse.

Meanwhile the team ducked down another alley heading for the next street and a glance at his GPS told Forge the captain was taking a shortcut, probably getting word from detacthment Bravo; That SF team was back at the tactical command post monoriting the situation and informing the captain more soldiers were beginning to suround them.

Forge got on the radio again " Victor Six, this is Vortex." he held his breathe.

" Go ahead Vortex," replied Victor Six

"We have a squad in pursuit. Maybe more coming, over." shouted Forge.

"Roger. At least a few guys from the west and a vehicle from the north." said Victor Six calmly.

"I figured. We'll break off and intercept the dismounts. Buy you a little time. over." said Forge sulking.

"Do it."

"On our way, Vortex out."

Zach who had been listening over the channel, slowed as Forge caught up with him. They continued straight up the street toward a 2 story warehouse or factory. As they rounded the corner, they jumped down a meter ito a loading area, where collected rainwater nearly reached their knees. The 2 exited back into another alley.

Zack swore, slipped, fell face forward into the water; and Forge just seized his arms and dragged him up. A man's voice low and heavily burred, echoed off the walls. The I.S.A.F. dismounts were right there. Zack's expression grew emphatic with the need for orders.

Forge motioned for Zack to crouch down then whispered into his mike "I got the 1st one,"

"Okay,"

The first ISAF soldier reached the end of the alley and Forge already ha dhis combat knife ready, a black talon of steel that would cut effortlessly through flesh; the Soldier came forward waving his flashlight. Forge sprang on him, drawing his blade across the soldier's neck in one fluid motion while cupping his hand over the man's mouth. Even as the blood gushed from the soldier's severed carotid artery, he gave a second-punch the kill shot to the spinal cord. One of the Soldiers called out to his buddy, Zacks eyes couldn't grow any wider. Forge nodded, and Zack whirled forward just as the second soldier drew near-yet even as Zack fired point-blank into the man's head, the 3rd and final soldier fired before Forge could. It had happened so fast that Forge wasn't sure what happened until...

The 2 I.S.A.F. soldiers fell forward and collapsed into the puddles, followed by Zack; " Aw, No..." shouted Forge as a hallow pang struck him, he ran to his friend, dropped to his knees with his eyes already burning and depolarized his helmet. Zack had taken several rounds to the head, smashing his polarized visor, he was already gone.

Forge froze. In shock. No time now. Just nothing. Emptiness. He picked up his friends weapon and dog tags, Forge reached out wanting to touch the man's cheek; then the Captains voice boomed over the radio. "Vortex, this is Victor Six. we're nearing the pickup zone, taking heavy fire."

Watching Zack die right there in the street got under Forge's skin, that impenetrable Special Forces skin. And suddenly he wasn't 35 years old anymore but just about 8, propelled by utter fear as he raced down the alley. He came out, glanced around, and began to hear the heavy roar of the Pelican just on the other side. Rounding the corner he spotted a BTR taking pot shots at his team just as they reached the Pelican's open bay door.

Forge wasn't sure if he'd taken a hit as he jumped and landed onto the Pelican's ramp, someone groaned in agony as the Pelican ascended gunfire still pinging off its fuselage; the BTR let loose with its twin 7.64mm machineguns regardless of the fact they might kill the colonel. As Forge looked around the bay entirely out of breathe, he realized that only Gerard, Barnes, one medic, and one engineer on board, along with Doletskaya.

" where's everyone?" asked Forge fearing the answer, the captain just shook his head; Barnes and the medic were no longer moving , the engineer was clutching his leg, shot in the femoral artery and bleeding all over the bay floor. Just then Gerard pulled off his bloody chest plate and lifted his shirt, revealing a pair of dark holes in his chest.

He wouldn't make it and neither would the engineer. " we need help!" shouted Forge to the Pelican's pilot who ignored him tending to his own shoulder wound.

Forge grit his teeth and pulled himself over to the I.S.A.F. Colonel " Are you worth it you bastard!" he shouted grabbing the colonel by the neck; the colonel just stared back with vacant eyes. Forge glanced back at the remains of his team, then glanced at the colonel once more and screamed " Are you worth it!"


End file.
